Nightmare
by OP-zosan
Summary: Drabble request on Tumblr. Genderbender Sanji, Sabo, Hina. She has a nightmare about them both. Sligth violence.


She woke screaming and shouting, body sweating from the dream. Her hair plastered to her face from the sweat. She ran her fingers through wet blonde locks, sweeping her hair away. Still panting from the nightmare she just had, she was breathless and trying to catch her breath. Sitting up, crossing her legs under her blanket as she did, she tried to calm her breathing, to make her heart stop beating so fast against her ribs. Placing a hand over her chest, she felt the thumping of her heart and tears started to fall from her eyes as she remembered the nightmare.

It was like any usual summer day. The sun was out and bright, showing no mercy to anyone who dared braved the sun. Scorching the ground, burning the pale skins of people. Sanjiko had just met up with her friends Hina and Sabo for coffee at their favorite local cafe, each ordering an ice cold drink to beat the heat. "Uh, it's so fucking hot." She groaned taking a big gulp of her iced tea. The trio had opted to take a table within the shop, hiding from the sun, and not their usual table outside.

"Sanjiko, ladies shouldn't be swearing like pirates." Sabo chided her but added, "Although you are one."

"Hina is uncomfortable with this heat." The marine captain sipped on her iced coffee daintily. The three friends were a weird combination. A pirate, a revolutionary and a marine captain. Nowhere would you be able to find such a strange group of friends. However different they were, they seem to get along pretty well. They continued to enjoy their drinks in the cool store, trying to cool themselves with their drinks. When their drinks were finished, they reluctantly stepped out back out to the merciless sun as they had some errands to run before dinner.

"I wish the sun would set soon." Sanjiko said, raising her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. As they turned a corner to the quieter side of the town, she found the store she was looking for. "Um, guys I need to head there for a while, you guys wanna wait for me here?" She asked, pointing to the small store selling jewelry. "I, um, need to buy something."

"Hina refuses to move anymore. Hina will wait here." The marine captain barked, as though she's ordering her subordinates. Sabo shrugged and stayed with the pink haired lady. She didn't mind, it was something she was hoping for. "I'll only take a moment." Was the last thing she said, before she ran across towards the jewelry store she saw before. Sabo smiled and waved her off.

*Cling.

She stepped into the small store and was immediately greeted by an elderly gentleman, "Hi good evening, yound lady. How may I help you?" She smiled and pointed towards the display cases, "I want to take a look at those please. Thank you."

Happy with her new purchases, she walked back out to her awaiting friends. But what she didn't expect to see was a huge group of maybe hundred or so men surrounding them. Her friends were not weak, but that many men were sure to get to them. She shouted and screamed rushing over but it seemed as though nobody could hear her. She was helpless as she watched Hina get caught by two of the men, her hands trapped by them, unable to move. Hina was struggling and shouting insults at the men. Her pink hair floating through the air as she turned her head from side to side, staring at the offending men. Sabo fought off all the men coming at him, but when he heard Hina screaming he lost focus for a moment and was hit at the back of his head, falling face first, out cold. After that Sanjiko couldn't see what was happening to Sabo anymore as the men gathered around him and were taking turns to kick him. She tried to call out again, and was once again ignored.

Sanjiko was wondering why was it taking her so long to reach her friends, when she realized she was still standing in front of the jewelry store. She willed her legs to move, but nothing happened. She started to cry, calling for help but no one was coming to help them. Her tears streaming down her pale face as she helplessly watched her friends caught and beaten. She tried reaching for them, her fingers still grasping her new purchases.

All of a sudden, one of the men, with tattoos and piercings stood towering over her, grinning. She remembered this face. It was the same guy she had kicked into a wall for trying to hit on her at the bar.

"Remember me, pretty face?" His loud, gruff voice penetrated her thoughts. "Ain't so tough when your friends are involved are you?" He smirked, pulling her up by her blonde hair. When she was face to face with him, "Now your friends gotta pay for what you did, bitch." His voices laced with hate and threat. She tried raising her leg to kick that bastard for messing with her loved ones but they were still and not listening to her comment. He threw her back to the ground, smirking and moving back to rejoin the group.

"Wait!" She called out. "Bastard!" But he ignored her calls and continued walking back.

"BASTARDS!" She cried, her fists hitting the ground.

When she finally could move, the group had dispersed, leaving her friends, bleeding and motionless on the ground. She ran over, stumbling a few times. She went to check on Hina first, resting her head of pink on her laps, she gently touched Hina's face, crying. "Oi, Hina-chan…. Hina.." She brushed Hina's hair away from her face and willed Hina to wake and scold her for doing that.

Her hand reached over to where Sabo was lying, when Hina still didn't answer her. She ruffled the short blonde hair, hoping Sabo would wake and irritate her back. "Oi! Baka! Wake up!" She said through tears. She opened up the bag she was carrying and took out the gold rings she had purchased. Each gold ring a simple band with the letters H.S.S engraved on each. She slowly slipped each one onto Sabo's and Hina's hands, and one on her own. Her hands instinctively grabbed hold of both Sabo's and Hina's, holding them tight, refusing to let go. She bent over Hina, crying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Her voice muffled by tears.

Her loved ones had died for her and all she could do was watch. She screamed and yelled. And that's when she woke. Panting and perspiring.  
"Oh fuck!" She reached for her cigarettes and the Den Den Mushi. She just had to make two calls, just to make sure.


End file.
